Transformers: The Begining
by SpinoGuy Productions
Summary: The start of the war, the fall of Zeta Prime, the reign of Nominus Prime, and the rise of Optimus Prime. Read as a simple cop goes from being critically injured to a Prime in this epic story. Includes fan favorites Jazz and Wheeljack.
1. Chapter 1

Cybertron.

A world torn apart by war. It was once a peaceful planet, but lust for freedom eventually led to lust for power, and that led to the war that was known throughout the galaxy as the Cybertronian war. At the beginning of the war, there was one faction, and a small rebellion. Autobots and the rebels. The Autobots was the self-proclaimed good guys. That's not what most of the civilians thought. The Autobots were led by a corrupt Prime, the "leader" of all Cybertronians, and the Senate. Together, Zeta Prime and the Senate corrupted everything in their path, stopping at nothing to suit their needs.

Their life source, energon, was dwindling even before the war. Zeta had a plan to keep up with this dwindling supply, and use a new type of weapon to harness the energon from the workers of Cybertron, the ones who work in the energon mines. Almost every Senator agreed with this action, as they saw it was the only way necessary to survive. So, it was agreed that they would use the gun in order to sustain the upper class bots.

Only one bot in the Senate spoke out.

Sentinel Minor, a large, even to the Cybertronians, orange, peaceful general who would rather try to talk to his enemies rather than destroy them. He said, "What have we become? We were once a proud race, willing to share amongst each other, and now we are reduced to syphoning off energon from people who are just trying to make it in this world? This is not what Primus had thought for us when he created us!" It was said he looked Zeta right in the face, and said, "You are no Prime. Primes are compassionate, caring, and willing to do anything for anybody. But you? You're no better than Unicron."

It was also said that Zeta had Sentinel executed just moments later. Or at least, that's what he tried to do. Zeta took out his pulse rifle, and shot Sentinel right on the spot. Of course, that wasn't the end of Sentinel. He survived, and made a new name for himself in the lower mines. He befriended another Cybertronian, who went by the name of Megatronus. Together, they worked hard to make due with what they had.

The story goes that Sentinel was talking with Megatronus one day. He said, "We must revolt against the Senate. A couple stellar cycles (a couple years) ago, he presented this new weapon. It sucked the life out of any Cybertronian. I have no idea if it works, but we need to stop them before we find out."

Megatronus agreed. Together, with all the other miners, they branded themselves as Decepticons. They stormed Iacon, and imprisoned all the senators. Zeta Prime, however, would not be so easily defeated. He took on Megatronus and Sentinel all by himself, and beat them into bloody pulps. He grabbed Sentinels head, and was about to crush it, when a shot from an ion blaster hit him in the back. He fell, and Sentinel looked up to face the bot that saved him.

It was a bot about two-thirds of Sentinels size, and therefore about half the size of Zeta and Megatronus. He had a red upper body, with his lower legs being blue. Sentinel congratulated the bot, and asked for his name. "Orion Pax," was the only reply, and the bot walked off in order to attend to the riots.

Sentinel joined Megatronus, whom was looking over Zeta. The Prime was pleading for his life, pleading to keep him alive. Sentinel was lenient on him, and agreed to keep him alive. In prison. Megatronus, however, began to show his true colors. He blasted Sentinel point blank range, completely obliterating his head. Megatronus then turned on Sentinel, and blasted a hole through Sentinel's chest. The dying Minor asked, "Why?"

Megatronus knelt down, and said, "Because I can." He then crushed Sentinels head under his foot, and, after scrapping the gore off the bottom of his sole, he called his militia over to him. They quickly retreated back to the mines. Sentinel's body was later found by Orion Pax. After that day, there was an uneasy truce between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Decepticons would supply the energon if the Autobots didn't try to kill them.

It didn't last long. Bombings began to happen all over Iacon, completely obliterating some blocks. The Autobots looked everywhere, not just in the Decepticon ranks. There was speculation that one of the former senators, Starscream, was behind the bombings. Starscream denied all of this when he was hounded by Blaster, Cybertron's most famous reporter. Still, some didn't buy it. Orion Pax wouldn't allow the Decepticons to be harmed, and called a meeting with Megatronus, who went by the name Megatron now.

Orion and Megatron sat down at Maccadam's Old Oil House. Megatron admitted to the bombings immediately, startling Orion. He said, "I did it because it gave me a sense of adventure. I did it because it might've been fun. And you want to know something, Orion Pax? It was. I was amazed that it could be this satisfying to see a couple of Autobots blow up. And I would do it again. I _will_ do it again. And nothing you can say, or do, can stop me."

Orion, however, had other plans.

He tackled Megatron, sending them both to the ground. He threw a right hook at Megatron, who laughed at the feeble attempt to harm him. Megatron grabbed Orion by the head, and threw him into the streets of Cybertron through a window. Orion got to his hands and knees, but was brought back down by Megatron. Megatron smashed his foot against Orion's back, shattering the spinal strut. But Orion didn't shout out in pain. Instead, he rolled over to his back, and fired on Megatron.

Again, the only reply was laughter. Megatron smashed Orion's right arm, completely breaking it off, before throwing him aside like he was nothing. And to Megatron, he was nothing. Orion's vain attempt to attack Megatron was meaningless to the _very_ large bot. Megatron grabbed Orion's head, and started to apply pressure, crushing Orion's faceplate. Finally, Orion screamed. Megatron laughed even louder, simply because he loved that sound. He threw him aside again, walked back into the bar, paid the tab, and walked away.

And that is where our story begins.

* * *

Orion Pax was on the ground, barely clinging to life, when a mysterious Cybertronian, Orion didn't recognize who, walked over to his withering form. The Cybertronian dragged Orion to a warehouse, where the bot repaired him. Orion felt faster, stronger, more alive when he woke up. He saw the bot working on something else, so Orion walked up to him, and asked him his name. The bot, without looking back, answered, "Alpha Trion." He then spun around quick enough to make Orion jump. He held out a hand, and continued, "At your service."

Orion took the hand, and said, "My name is Orion Pax."

Alpha Trion waved his hand in a dismissive manner, saying, "Yes, yes, I know. After all, I basically built you from the ground up, didn't I? Hahaha." He went back to whatever it was he was working on, with Orion looking around, still confused. Alpha Trion looked back, and asked, "What's the matter? Is my home not clean enough for an upper class bot, such as yourself? I knew I should've tidied up before you awoke. Silly me."

Orion shook his head, and replied, "No, it's not that. In fact, I'm only a cop. I'm not an upper class bot, so I never did have a very clean house. What I'm wondering is, where are we?"

"My home, of course!" Alpha Trion jutted his arms out, so that he looked like he was a T. He then laughed jollily again, and said, "You young bots wouldn't know your processor from your rear end."

Orion stared at Alpha Trion with a puzzled expression. Orion got to his feet, and began walking around. Alpha Trion called back, "If you want a tour, Wheeljack can show you around."

Orion looked at Alpha Trion, and said, "Wheeljack? Never heard of him."

"That's because I created him," replied Alpha Trion. He spun around, and walked towards Orion. He looked him in the face, and said, "I used Vector Sigma and the Matrix to do it." Orion raised another eyebrow, prompting Alpha Trion to continue. "Vector Sigma is what gives us all our intelligence, but not our sparks. At first it was the Allspark which did both, but, sadly, since it's destruction, we've have to find a different means of creating life." He rummaged through a pile of scraps, pulling out something that looked like a cog. "So, me and a couple others went to the core. I don't remember why. I was a pretty rebellious lad back in those days."

Orion then asked, "How long ago was this?"

Alpha Trion hit Orion's head with a wrench, and said, "Don't interrupt me."

"Sorry," replied Orion, while rubbing his head.

"Anyway, what we found was amazing. Apparently our god, Primus, turned himself into our planet, and created a pool. This pool holds the knowledge of every Cybertronian who's existed before that, and who exists now." He turned back to whatever he was working on, placing the cog he found into it. "We dove into this 'pool', and we found something extraordinary." He spun around dramatically, making Orion jump. "We found the Matrix." He turned around, leaving an even more puzzled Orion. "The Matrix isn't a tangible thing; it's nothing more than energy. However, it is contained inside something.

"That something is an orange sphere with two handles attached to the ends." He threw something behind his back, which Orion had to dodge. He looked back, and said, "Sorry." He turned back, and place a tiny, blue, glowing sphere in the thing. "Anyway, it is said that the container is unbreakable, able to withstand any form of damage." Orion raised a hand from behind Alpha Trion. The old bot looked back, and said, "Yes?"

"Who says that?" asked Orion.

"I do!" exclaimed Alpha Trion. He turned around, and mumbled, "Mainly because I haven't been able to destroy the damn thing."

"What?"

"Nothing! Anyway, it is a very powerful artifact, even more powerful than the Allspark was. You see, while the Allspark gave us life, it was imperfect. Many bots died, and I barely survived. The Matrix, however, while it can only give a spark, and a spark is useless without a CPU, the spark lasts _far_ longer than previously. I was the first to gain the new form of spark, and the others that journeyed with me followed. It was me, Jhiaxus, Dai Atlas, Nova, Cyclonus, and Galvatron."

Alpha Trion quietly laughed. "Now there's the worst group you can imagine. While Dai Atlas was an okay guy, kind of anti-social, same for Cyclonus, just not very nice, and he usually keep to himself, the others are pure evil. Jhiaxus is a mad scientist, responsible for the horror of Monstructor, the only successful, if you could call it that, gestalt to date; Nova, self-proclaimed 'Prime', was worse, thinking that us Cybertronians were the greatest species in the universe, and he hopes to spread his word to everyone; then there's Galvatron. He's a complete psychopath. He will kill everything in his way. He also cannibalizes parts, for he feels that he could be better than he was. Only about ten percent of his original form remained."

"Sounds familiar," a new voice chimed in. Orion and Alpha Trion looked to a doorway, and, form the blackness, a medium sized (smaller than Orion, but bigger than Bumblebee) came through the door. His main paintjob was white, with red and green details all over. He had wings on his back, and very large audio receptors. He had a plate over his mouth with cuts running horizontally all over.

"Ah, Wheeljack," greeted Alpha Trion, "where have you been? Our guest here would like a tour."

"No problem," replied Wheeljack. He looked at Orion, and eyed him up and down. He said, "I think we did a marvelous job on you. I can't even tell you're the same bot anymore."

Orion raised an eyebrow, while Alpha Trion placed his hand in his face. He groaned, "You weren't supposed to tell him about that yet."

Wheeljack's wings drooped a little, and he said, "Oh." He immediately perked up, and waved it off dismissively. "Oh, well. He was going to find out sooner or later." He walked up to Orion, and have to tilt his head up to look at him in the eyes. "You were pretty banged up after your encounter with Megatron. He shattered your spinal strut, obliterated your arm, and practically destroyed you face."

Wheeljack walked up to a closet, and pulled out a full body mirror. He let Orion see it, and he said, "Woah." He had more pointed antennas, and had two windows on his chest instead of the grill he had before. He had twin-barreled guns on his forearms , smokestacks on his shoulder, a new face place with glowing red on the bottom. When he talked, two sections on the bottom cut off by the red moved independently from the rest of the faceplate. He was also much bulkier, and probably much taller as well. He looked down on Wheeljack, who barely came up to his chest, and asked, "What did you do to me?"

"We fixed you, at first," replied Wheeljack. "Made you exactly the same. But Alpha Trion added something extra. That, in turn, bulked you up and made you significantly taller. At first you were a head taller than me, and head and shoulder shorter than Alpha over here." He pointed back to Alpha Trion, who had his arms crossed, and a scowl on his face. "Now look at you! You look like you could take on Nominus!"

Orion raised another eyebrow, and asked, "Who?"

Wheeljack winced behind his mouth plate, and hissed, "Oh. Right. You weren't awake when he became…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"When what, Wheeljack?" asked Orion, voice with a little more menace, but still not enough to come off as a threat.

Alpha Trion finished, "When he became Prime." Orion's eyes went wide. "I told them not to do it, mainly because every Prime so far has become corrupt with power. Our best chance at a true Prime was Sentinel. But, well, you know how that turned out." Orion nodded.

"So, how has he done as a Prime?"

"Horrible," replied Wheeljack

calmly. "After a couple thousand stellar cycles, you think this rebellion could've been quelled."

That got Orion even more curious. "A couple thousand stellar cycles? How long was I offline?"

Alpha Trion place a hand on Orion's shoulder, and said, "A lot has changed, Pax. More than you could possibly know." Orion shook Alpha Trion's hand off his shoulder. He made his way to the door, but Alpha Trion stopped him. "Don't do it, Pax. You don't know what is out there. Iacon is far different from when you were offline."

Orion looked back at Alpha Trion with a menacing glance, but other than that, he ignored him. He got to the door, turned the knob, and opened it. The sight that greeted him was not a pretty one. Cybertronians were littered all over the street, some barely clinging to life. Most were covered in rust. Those few fortunate enough to move had to attend to those who couldn't. There wasn't a single building on this street that wasn't covered in rust. It was always bad in these levels, but _never_ this bad. Optimus fell to his knees, and asked, "What has happened?"

Alpha Trion walked next to him, and said, "Nominus Prime happened." He hissed "Prime" like it was a curse word. "He told everyone that it would be alright. That he would fix what Zeta couldn't, and what Sentinel never could've thought of. He only made things far, far worse."

Wheeljack walked out to a group of rusted bots with three energon cubes. He set them down next to them, and said, "This is what happened while you were offline, Pax." He looked at he streets again, and said, "I bet you want to go back inside now, don't you?"

Orion slowly nodded, and sat back up. He started walking back inside, when he saw someone. He narrowed his optics to focus, but he couldn't quite make it out. Then he saw it; Jazz.

He bolted off in Jazz's direction, who was sitting on a corner, drinking a small cube of energon. Jazz was about the same height as Wheeljack, but not as bulky. He was normally silver in color, although now it was quite faded, with a blue and red stripe running down his chest. The Cybertronian symbol of "4" was on his chest and door wings. He normally had a rich blue visor, although now it was cracked in half, revealing his right blue optic. He had wheel on his forearms and feet, completing the look. Orion stopped at Jazz's feet, and cautiously said, "Jazz?"

Jazz, without looking up, answered, "What? I ain't got all day, you know. I gotta be places."

"Like the club?" joked Orion.

Jazz looked up, and narrowed his optics. He then widened them in recognition, and jumped up to his feet, shouting, "Look what the turbo-fox dragged in! Orion Pax! I haven't seen ya in stellar cycles! Where were ya?"

Orion sighed, and said, "I was getting repaired by a friend of mine." He moved out of the way for Jazz to see Alpha Trion and Wheeljack. "Meet Alpha Trion-" He pointed to Alpha Trion. "-and Wheeljack." He pointed at Wheeljack, who ecstatically waved at Jazz. The saboteur nodded in their direction, and looked Orion up and down. Orion chuckled, and said, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do."

Jazz playfully punched Orion's shoulder, and proclaimed, "Damn right ya do! So, I'm guessing you want to be caught up on… a lot." Orion nodded once, and Jazz continued. "Well, after Nominus came into office, everyone was miserable. I mean, Zeta was a piece of scrap, but at least he didn't plunge us further into hell. A lot of us lost our jobs, me included, and we just sorta migrated here. I feel I was lucky, since I never rusted because I was always on the move." He held his hand up to his cracked visor, and said, "That's not to say I didn't run into trouble. Those rebels, the Decepticons?

"They're a fun bunch," said Jazz sarcastically. "They've kept bombing and bombing and bombing until nothing of Tarn was left!"

"Our home," somberly interrupted Orion. Jazz nodded sadly, and began sliding back into a sitting position. Orion saw this, and said, "You can't stay here. Come with us." Jazz looked us curiously. "Come with us to Alpha Trion's."

Alpha Trion interrupted, saying, "Woah! Who said he could stay at my place?"

Wheeljack tapped Alpha Trion's thigh, and said, "Ah, let 'em. It's not like he knows you or me very well, plus I want more people here than just your ugly aft." Alpha Trion grumbled to himself, but slowly nodded. Wheeljack clapped his hands together, and said, "Good! Now let's go!" He transformed

into his sleek and custom car mode. He drove back into the door… and crashed. Alpha Trion shook his head, while Wheeljack weakly called out, "I'm okay."

Orion and Jazz looked at each other, and simply shrugged. They followed Alpha Trion to his home, with the bots that Wheeljack gave the cubes helped him up.

* * *

A few stories up on a rusted old building, a robotic bird was sitting atop. He recorded the whole conversation between Alpha Trion and the new bot. The bird squacked, and flew away. It got to Iacon Central, and flew in the top floor. A bot sitting in a chair, obscured by the shadows, reached an arm out. The red and black bird landed on it. The bot said, "You're pet has returned, Soundwave."

A blue bot came out from the shadows. He had a red visor over his eyes, with a silver faceplate over his mouth. On his chest was a single purple window with the Decepticon insignia in the middle. On his shoulder was a sonic cannon, made to destroy anyone's audio receptors. The 'con bowed, and said, in a monotone voice, "I wish to see what Laserbeak has found."

The bot in the shadows nodded, and allowed the bird to fly off his arm. Laserbeak flew up to Soundwave, who opened his chest window, and Laserbeak transformed into a disk, and flew in. Soundwave transformed in to a futuristic boombox, and showed an image. It showed Orion Pax and Alpha Trion looking over the rusted Cybertronians. He placed his hand together, and spoke in a smooth voice, "It seems Alpha Trion has found the Prime." He smashed his fist on the table, creating a dent in it. He shook his hand, and continued, "I want you to find Megatron and tell him Pax lives. Understand?"

"Affirmative, commander." Soundwave transformed into robot mode again, and started to walk back out.

The bot held up a hand, and said, "Wait, Soundwave!" The communications officer stopped. "Make sure to tell him to meet me in _the_ arena. He'll understand."

Soundwave nodded, and continued his was out of the room. The bot held up the datapad that Soundwave downloaded the information on. He snarled, and said, "You may have evaded my capture for too long, but now, your time is up, Alpha Trion. You and your Prime will die. This I promise." He pressed a button on the table, and said, "Send Starscream up. I wish to see him."

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my first ever Transformers fic! I have been a fan for a _long_ time, but never had the balls to actually do the story, mainly because it's a vast universe full of stories and characters that I can't possible touch on at once. So, I'm going to have a small, maybe five or six, team. So far the team is Orion Pax, Jazz, and Wheeljack. Alpha Trion doesn't count because he's just a side character. The other three or four main characters will be introduced in the next two chapters.

Trivia: This fiction was originally going to be a one-shot. But that quickly went out the window, but I think it's still pretty evident in the first part of this chapter.

Hopefully this fic gets better as time goes on, so stay tuned for Transformers: The Beginning part 2.

Spino, out.


	2. Chapter 2

"That's odd."

Nnightbeat, a mech who had blue arms, lower legs, and helmet, with two antennae pointing out of it, as well as a yellow chest and face, looked up from his datapad to look at Siren. His partner was observing the latest Senate murder.

The sight had the Senator's brutalized body, which was missing two arms and a leg, right in the middle, lying in a pool of his own energon. Several other puddles of the senator's energon were scattered about, with Siren observing the one closet to Nightbeat. Te murder was reported a few cycles ago, so Nightbeat and Siren, the closet detectives, were the first to report to the scene of the crime. Nightbeat asked, "What's odd?"

Siren placed two fingers into a puddle of energon, and brought it to his olfactory sensors. He sniffed it, and wiped it off on his legs. He clapped his hands together, and said, "This energon smells like it's been spilt for solar cycles. But the body show damage that's only a few deca cycles old. It just doesn't make any sense." Siren scratched his head, pondering what their next move was going to be.

Nightbeat pressed a button on the datapad, and it started to shift into a smaller cube. He place the cube in one of his many chest compartments, and moved next to his partner. He dipped his fingers in the energon, and smelled it, too. He grimaced, and flung the extra energon off of his hands. He looked around, and said, "We can either wait until Prowl and his unit gets here, or we can start investigating by ourselves."

"Which do you want to do?" asked Siren. Nightbeat just glared in Siren's direction, which prompted Siren to say, "Right, stupid question. Let's go."

Nightbeat transformed into his car mode, with was all blue, with the exception of his windows, which were tinted black, and drove off. Siren sighed, and transformed into his police car mode, and followed his partner. Nightbeat and Siren drove for a few kliks, and stopped. They both transformed at the same time, and walked into a building.

Nightbeat turned on his headlights, and peered into the main lobby. It was rusted all over, with the metal peeling off the wall. Nightbeat continued in, with a nervous looking Siren soon following. He quickly turned on all of the lights, even the ones on his antennae, and ran up to Nightbeat. He asked, "What are we doing here, Night'?"

"It's 'Nightbeat', and this is were the disturbance was first found," replied Nightbeat. He walked further in, practically dragging Siren with him. He stopped at the front desk. He wiped his finger along the edge, and rubbed his index and thumb together. He sniffed them, and said, "It's the same energon." He looked back at Siren, who was looking at him with a confused looked, and continued. "This is the same energon that was by the senator's body. Older and dried up, yes, but still the same."

Siren blinked his optics, and said, "Whatever you say." He walked over to a ramp. He looked into the darkness where it lead, and he called out, "Night'! I think I found something!"

Nightbeat looked up from the desk, and walked over to Siren. He squinted his optics behind his red visor, and pointed his headlights in the direction of the hallway. He titled his head to the side when the lights didn't penetrate the darkness. He looked back, and said, "Let's go."

Siren shook his head, and cried, "Woahwoahwoahwoah WOAH!" He pointed down the hallway, and said, "What makes you think _I'm _going down there?"

"Because it's either that or stay here alone," shot back Nightbeat. "Your call."

If Siren could gulp, he would. He quickly followed Nightbeat into the darkness, and called out, "Wait up!" He caught up to Nightbeat, who hadn't stopped, and said, "You could have waited for me!"

Nightbeat shrugged, and calmly replied, "That would've wasted time. Now shut your vocalizer, and follow me." He continued down the hallway, with Siren looking over his shoulder.

After several minutes, they stopped at the end of the hall. It was a door. The door had scratches and writings on it. Siren joked, "Oh, yeah. _That_ looks welcoming."

Nightbeat rolled his optics behind his visor, and place his hand on the scanner. It read his palm, and, in big letters, said, "PRINT ACCEPTED. WELCOME, OFFICER NIGHTBEAT"

Siren looked at Nightbeat with a puzzling glance, but received a shrug as an answer. They waited until the door slid open, and they stepped in. The room was empty with the exception of a boom box in the middle of the room. Nightbeat walked up to a table, with had a blue disk on it, and picked it up. In cybertronian writing, it said, "Place in boom box." Siren shook his head from side to side, and Nightbeat nodded in agreement. He placed it back on the table, and walked back out with Siren.

However, the disk transformed into a small, blue humanoid mech, and it said, "Hey!" Nightbeat and Siren whipped their heads around, and saw the little mech. It said, "Are you ready to crumble before Rumble?" It transformed it's arms in pile drivers, and started smashing them into the ground. This motion caused a miniature earthquake, and the two detectives fell to the ground.

They looked up, and saw the small mech running towards the boombox. Siren pulled out a blaster, and fired three shots at the mech. It stopped, whirled around, and pounded its pile-drivers into the ground again. Nightbeat expected it, so he jumped towards the tiny mech. He tackled it, and began punching it in its chest. Every time he did it, he earned a shout of pain from the mech. He threw it towards Siren, who caught it, and pinned it to the ground. Siren aimed a blaster at the mech's face, and said, "What are you doing here?"

The mech chuckled, and said, "We were waiting for you two pieces of scrap. What else would we be doing?"

Nightbeat raised an eyebrow. He walked over to the two mechs, and repeated, "'We'?"

The mech pointed towards the boombox, and said, "My master and I. We figured you'd get here, so we set up a trap."

Siren laughed, and pushed the barrel of the gun closer to the mech's head. "You didn't expect us to put you into you little friend over there, did you?" he responded, pointing to the boom box.

The mech laughed, and replied, "Of course not! Me and Frenzy just thought it'd be cute, you know?" He kicked Siren in the stomach, and slammed a pile-driver into Nightbeat's head. He quickly ran towards the boom box, but stopped, looked back, and said, "See you later, ya pieces of slag!"

He jumped backwards, transformed back into a disk, and landed in the boom box. The box slowly transformed, revealing a robot that towered over Nightbeat and Siren. He pressed a button on his shoulder, and said, "Frenzy, Laserbeak, eject. Operation: Death to the Officers."

His chest compartment opened up, and two disks jumped out. One transformed into a mech similar to the blue one, but it was red, and it had a little dagger in place of its right hand. He said, "Come get a taste of Fenzy!" He manically laughed, and jumped towards the two detectives. Nightbeat jumped out of the way, but Siren wasn't as fortunate. Frenzy pounced on his head, and started stabbing his chest.

Siren screamed. He ran around the room, running into the wall, attempting to dislodge Frenzy. NIghtbeat looked back, and readied his blaster. Soundwave looked at Laserbeak, pointing at the detective. Laserbeak squawked, and jumped from Soundwave's shoulder. It flew up by Nightbeat, and started to poke at his eyes. NIghtbeat tried to swat the bird away, but Laserbeak was relentless. Soundwave place his finger on his audio receptors, and said, "Lord Megatron, we are dealing with the two detectives as we speak."

A deep, booming voice responded. "Excellent, Soundwave. Once you defeat them, return to Kaon with Nightbeat."

"What of the other one?"

"Kill him."

"Understood, Lord Meatron," replied Soundwave. He whipped out a blaster, and fired on Siren. The two battling bots stopped when they heard Soundwave fire. Frenzy jumped off, and dived out of the way. The bullet blew a hole into Siren's chest. Siren coughed some energon out of his mouth. He place his hand by the hole, and fell to the ground.

Nightbeat slapped Laserbeak to the ground, and looked in the direction of the blast. He looked on in shock as Siren's spark left his body. His shocked expression soon turned into one of rage. He let out a fearsome yell, and charged Soundwave. The communications officer side stepped Nightbeat, and punched him to the ground. He coughed up some energon, but wiped it away. He turned to his back, firing on Soundwave.

Several blasts tore into Soundwave's arm, making the Decepticon stumble back. Nightbeat took the chance to transform, and drive out of the room. Soundwave looked at the door. With a neutral expression, which isn't too hard to do with a faceplate and a visor over your face, he slowly walked out. He radioed Megatron, "I have failed, my lord. The detective got away."

He heard Megatron yell over the comm, and Starscream scream in fear. He almost chuckled. Almost. He continued out of the hallway, and saw the rubber marks that Nightbeat left. He heard Megatron say, with an eerie contrast to his former yelling, "Soundwave. Could you please find him. Our plans can not succeed without him, do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." He opened his chest compartment, allowing Frenzy and Laserbeak to return to their homes. He transformed into his van mode, and drove out of the hotel.

Nightbeat turned a corner quickly, almost knocking several Neutrals over. He kept on driving, not caring where he went, as long as he was far from that Decepticon. He was turning on everycorner, but making sure not to turn the same direction two times in a row. He hit some Cybertronians, but that didn't stop him. What did stop him, however, was a police officer standing in the middle of the street. He transformed, and landed on his feet. He looked at the officer, and said, "Sir, may I speak with you?" It was evident to everyone that he was afraid of something.

The officer, a mech named Dealer, said, "What is it?"

"It's Siren, sir," answered Nightbeat. "He's been murdered."

Dealer sighed, and said, "That is unfortunate—" he pulled out a blaster, and shot Nightbeat in the left leg "that Soundwave couldn't finish the job." Nightbeat looked up at Dealer, who said, "I knew he couldn't do it. He relies too heavily on those minions of his. If you ask me," he said, pulling out a laser scalpel, "if you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself." He started to cut Nightbeat's leg off, earning shouts of pain from the downed detective.

"Excuse me," asked a polite sounding voice behind them.

Dealer rolled his eyes, and said, "What do you—?" A fist smashed into his face. Dealer grabbed his nose, and shouted, "Spawn of a glitch! What the frag?"

The mech standing over him was about head and shoulders taller than him, thereby towering over Nightbeat. He then said, "You're harming a detective in a very inhumane way. That makes me assume this isn't official police business. So, I'm going to ask you to stop, or else I'm going to have to resort to extreme measures to deal with you."

Dealer laughed, and spat out, "What makes you think you can stop me? Size doesn't matter, you know. I mean, ask Soundwave. He's been beaten by me before!"

The mech grabbed Dealer by the collar, and pulled his up to look him in the face. He hissed, "You always were a shady bastard, Dealer. I just didn't know you were a traitor as well." Dealer raised an eyebrow, and was about to ask a question, but the mech slammed his fist against Dealer's face again. Dealer screamed, and placed the gun under the mech's chin. He slapped it away, and slammed him into the ground. Dealer coughed up some energon, trying to get up on his feet.

The mech kicked Dealer to the side, and walked over to Nightbeat. He held out a hand, and said, "Would you like some help, friend?" Nightbeat thought the mech only beat up Dealer because he turned out to be a Decepticon. Instead, he seemed genuinely concerned for Nightbeat's safety. He took the hand, and was hoisted up to his feet. The mech asked, "Are you alright?"

Nightbeat nodded, and said, "I've been through worse." He looked up at the mech, eyeing him up and down. "Thanks for the help…" he trailed off, allowing the mech to introduce himself.

"Orion Pax."

The name shocked Nightbeat. He had heard about the mech who save Sentinel from getting his head crushed by Zeta Prime, but couldn't save him from getting killed by Megatron. He disappeared thousands of stellar cycles ago without a word, and that led everyone to assume he was dead. But there he was, albeit incredibly upgraded. "But, I thought you were dead."

Orion shook off the shocked expression, and answered, "I already heard that." He looked at Nightbeat's Elite Guard symbol, and, pointing to it, asked, "Why is your insignia like that?"

This confused Nightbeat, as he raised an eyebrow, but immediately realized that the Elite Guard wasn't formed until stellar cycles after Orion's disappearance. He answered, "It belongs to the Elite Guard; Cybertron's best hope against the Decepticons."

Orion scoffed in disappointment, and said, "All we need to beat the Decepticons is a couple of good mechs to fight against the menace." He turned, walking away. He stopped, however, and looked back. He called out, "Are you coming?" Nightbeat nodded, and followed Orion to wherever they were going.

* * *

A few towns over, a mech was running away from several Elite Guard officers. He quickly transformed, speed away. His vehicle form was predominately black, with a red and orange stripe running down his hood. He made a sharp turn, crashing through a stand selling energon. The owner yelled at him, but quickly jumped out of the way of the Elite Guard officers. They began firing on the mech, who evaded all of the blasts. He shouted, with a slight Brooklyn accent, "What were you're shooting those things! You might hurt someone. And it's not going to be me!"

One of the Guard shouted, "You will be stopped! No matter what happens!"

"You've got to be kidding me." He floored it, and speed away. He mumbled to himself, "I've got to get to Iacon. Maybe Wheeljack can help me." He turned into an alleyway, but before the Elite Guard could catch him, he opened a manhole cover, and jumped in. He pulled it over, just getting it closed when the Elite Guard showed up.

They stopped, looking around. One of them said, "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know," replied the other one, "but Nominus is going to kill us if he finds out."

"Yeah, no kidding. Look, let's just go, and tell him that he was blown up or something."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Why don't we just find the Lightning Strike Coalition so that we can get the fragging award that Nominus put on their head." He smacked the other mech over the head, which earned a yelp of pain. "Come on. We'll blame it on the Jumpstarters."

"Okay." They transformed, and drove off.

The mech laughed, saying, "Idiots." He pulled up a vid-cube, and turned it on. He said, "Come in, Wheeljack. You hear me? Is this thing on?"

"Yes, it's on, Jackpot," replied Wheeljack. He looked back, and said, "Don't worry, Alpha Trion, I got this. What do you want? And before you ask; no, I can't give you more guns."

Jackpot waved him off, and said, "No, I don't need more guns. What I need is some place to lay low for a few days. I was wondering if I could hide out at Alpha Trion's for a little bit while the heat dies down."

"Another one!"

Wheeljack looked back at the voice, and said, "I never said he could stay, Alpha Trion!" Wheeljack looked back, but the cube was dropped, and Jackpot was gone. Wheeljack sighed. "Scrap."

* * *

Orion walked through the door with Nightbeat close behind him. Jazz, who was sitting at a table with his legs on it and a newly repaired visor, thanks to Alpha Trion, formed his fingers to look like a gun, and pointed at them. Orion nodded at him, and continued on. Nightbeat looked around at the seemingly messing warehouse. While he wasn't a neat freak by any means, unlike Prowl, he still liked things where he could find him. This was just too much. Orion and Jazz didn't seem to mind though. They just kept walking, when Orion said, "Now, I must warn you, Alpha Trion can be a little—"

A chair was thrown through a door, with an angered yell.

"—angry."

Alpha Trion stormed out of his room, throwing things. He picked up the table that Jazz was on, earning a shout from Jazz. He threw it clear across the room, making Orion and Nightbeat to duck. Nightbeat looked at the table, then at Alpha Trion, and said, "Are you sure he's a peaceful bot, Orion?"

Alpha Trion whipped his head in their direction, and shouted, "Who's he?"

Orion stepped in front of Nightbeat, and proclaimed, "His name is Nightbeat. He was attacked by two Decepticons today, and I have offered him shelter here."

"And what makes you think I'll let him stay with us?"

Orion glared at Alpha Trion, which made Jazz slowly move out from behind the old mech. Orion stated, "You brought me in when I was little more than a pile of scrap, didn't you?"

Alpha Trion rolled his eyes, and said, "Yes, but you have great potential. Him?" He pointed at Nightbeat, who raised an eyebrow. "He's nothing more than a simple Elite Guard member. He's practically useless to us, Orion."

Orion crossed his arms, and Wheeljack burst in. He told the old mech, "Alpha Trion! You have to calm down! You know what happens when you exert too much energy." Alpha Trion reluctantly nodded, and slowly made his way to his room. Wheeljack looked back, and nervously chuckled. "Sorry about that. Believe it or not, that doesn't happen to often. He just gets really stressed when a new bot comes along without his permission."

Jazz dusted himself off, and said back, "Yeah, well, ya can go talk to 'im. I'm going to try to get some recharge in. Later, Jackie."

"The name's 'Wheeljack', you stereotypical prick."

Jazz waved him off, and walked away. Nightbeat coughed, and said, "So, um, what do we do now?"

Orion looked down on Nightbeat, and said, "I'm going to show you to your room." He walked into a hallway, but noticed Nightbeat wasn't coming. He looked back, and saw that Nightbeat was gone. Orion raised an eyebrow, and called out, "Nightbeat! Were are you, Nightbeat?"

* * *

The detective had wandered off to a explore this warehouse. Before the war, he was a professional pick-pocketer, so he knew how to sneak away without making noise. He found a locked door, labeled "1984". He placed his hand on the handle. He twisted it, and slowly opened it.

"What do ya think you're doing?"

He jumped, and whipped his head around to see Jazz tapping his foot, with his arms crossed. Nightbeat straightened himself out, and sputtered out, "Well, I-uh, I-well, you see, I—"

"Stop stuttering, mech!"

"I was just wandering around, sir!"

Jazz lightly chuckled, and said, "Don't call me 'sir', 'Beat."

Nightbeat's featured darkened, and a puzzled expression came across Jazz's face. He asked, "What? Was it something I said?"

NIghtbeat shook his head, and said, "No,it's just_—_That's what my old partner called me."

Jazz's optics were wide opened in realization. "You mean...?"

Nightbeat slowly nodded, and then he walked away. Jazz called out, "Nightbeat! Where ya going?" Nightbeat ignored him, and just kept walking away.

* * *

The mech in the chair swirled around to face Megatron. He told him, "You failed to capture the detective."

Megatron bluntly said, "It was Soundwave's fault. If you want to blame someone, blame him."

The mech slammed his fist down on the table, and shouted, "He is under your command, and you will be held responsible! I don't want to hear any excuses from you." Megatron just stared at the mech, not moving an inch. The mech growled, and pulled out a cigar. He stuck it in his mouth. pressed a button, and sucked in the smoke. He looked at Megatron, and said, "I am sorry for my outburst. I'm just really disappointed in you, Megatron."

Megatron laughed, and said, "That's what I like about you. You are usually so polite. And when you lose your cool, it is always entertaining." He laughed again, and said, "I'll find Nightbeat for you. I'll send all the Seekers to search the globe."

The mech said, "That would be good, Megatron. Now go! I have things to do."

Megatron nodded, and spun on his heel to exit the room. A red and blue jet-former was leaning against the wall, and said in a gravelly, high-pitched voice, "How'd it go?"

Megatron looked the mech in the eye, and replied, "Exactly as planned, Starscream."

Starscream propped off the wall, and unfurled his arms. He exclaimed, "Of course it did." He put on a shit eatting grin. "It is my plan, after all."

Megatron turned, and said, "Let's get back to Kaon. We'll need all of the Seekers to find him."

"Why does he want that simple detective, anyway?"

Megatron simply shrugged, walking off. Starscream rolled his eyes, and followed his leader.

* * *

The mech threw the used up cigar out, and heard a knock at the door. He placed the datapad he was reading on the table, and said, "Come in."

A giant green and purple mech ducked under the door to fit through, and said, "My master. Is Megatron taking the bait?"

"Of course he is, Scorponok. He is blinded by lust for power."

Scorponok attempted to stand at his full height, but still had to crouch. Even then he was head and shoulders taller than Megatron and the mech sitting down. He said, "What of the future Prime? How does he fit in all of this?"

The mech lightly chuckled, and answered, "In due time, my friend. While we are waiting for Megatron to return from his wild turbo-fox chase, I want you to sniff out Orion Pax and kill him."

Scorponok bowed, and said, "Yes, my master." He walked out, leaving the mech to grab another cigar.

* * *

A/N: And there's chapter two, just two days after my birthday! I am now 15, so now I can get my permit. BE HAPPY FOR ME!

Anyway, I just wanted to ask, who do you think the mech in the chair is? I already eliminated Scorponok, so I want you to guess. Also, if you're wondering where Grimlock went in the main character selection, well, I just thought that, since he isn't going to be a _main_ character, I wanted someone else who _is_ going to be a main character to be listed. I was originally going to do Jackpot, but there's no fucking Jackpot! Fucking . Whatever, at least they had Nightbeat. So, make sure to review, and have a nice day.

Spino, out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The word count is 3,901. Why do I mention that in this chapter, and not in the other chapters? Mainly because I have a Authors Note at the end that is more of a rant than anything.

* * *

Soundwave looked down on Iacon. He was perched atop the tallest building in the Autobot capital city, on the antenna that let the building receive a decent signal. It was a rainy day, but for once it wasn't acid rain. It was just plain, old rain. Soundwave's armor had water drops running off of it, hearing the steady _tap_ that the rain made. Before the war, he would've found the sight beautiful. Now, however, he didn't care about beauty. Almost all of his emotions were wiped out by Megatron, and now he was nothing more than a drone with a spark.

Well, that's what everyone thought of him, anyway.

Underneath all of that, he was a very emotional mech. He was sneaky, he was conviving, loyal only to Megatron, and even then it wasn't absolute. He wasn't anything like Shockwave, who had no emotions, and only cared about logic. He loved his emotions. Soundwave looked down at his hands, clenching them. He snarled under his faceplate, hating the upgrades that Megatron bestowed upon him. His vocalizer was almost crushed, allowing him to speak only when necessary.

He also hated how he was a vessel for the four mini-cons inside of him. If it were up to him, he'd get rid of Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy, keeping only his long time pet, Laserbeak. That was the only mini-con he could tolerate. If he ever did anything questionable to the Decepticon cause, Rumble or Frenzy would report it, making them even less trustworthy than he was. That made him angry. Ravage was just annoying. The cat was actually intelligent, able to vocalize more than Soundwave, even disobeying his orders. Ravage wasn't untrustworthy, just annoying.

A chime alerted him to Megatron's hailing. He pressed his finger to his audio receptor, and said, "Soundwave; reporting."

"Ah, Soundwave. What have you discovered about the 'future Prime'?" demanded Megatron.

Soundwave inwardly growled, but retained his composure, and replied, "Activity from the Prime; negative. Hiding; effective."

He heard a banging sound from the other side, making him inwardly chuckle. While Soundwave was a emotional guy, he was able to keep them in check. He never would've smashed something because things were moving along very fast. Sometimes in order for plans to work, they must be slow. But Megatron hasn't realized this, and that is what makes him an incompetent leader. Megatron yelled from the other side, "I want you to search every building in that city, understand? I don't want to hear from you until you find any information."

Fine by Soundwave. "Affirmative, Lord Megatron." He terminated the signal. He straightened himself out, and slowly leaned forward. He quickly fell from the top of the building, which was about ten miles tall. Soundwave let the air run through his systems, loving the sensation. When he was about a mile from hitting the ground, He quickly transformed into a jet mode, and blasted off. He was able to avoid every building in his way. He noticed Autobots pointing at him, amazed at the flyer. He silently chuckled, well aware of the few Autobots who were able to fly. Among them were the five Aerialbots and Jetfire. Jetfire disappeared some time ago, and the Aerialbots want nothing to do with the war.

That just gave the Decepticons a better chance to take the planet. He stopped at Iacon central, transforming into his van mode. He landed on top of a much shorter building, only about a mile up, allowing Soundwave to land with minimal damage. He skidded to a stop, smoke from his tires rising up. After Soundwave finally stopped, he turned into his robot mode, looking down on the city. The rain didn't reach here, mainly because Iacon was too big for one storm to cover, but he didn't mind. Soundwave pressed a button on his shoulder, saying, "Laserbeak; eject. Operation; Find the Prime."

Laserbeak ejected from Soundwave's chest, cawing at his master. Soundwave looked at his little pet, and pointed forward. The giant bird flew away at Mach 1, although to Soundwave, that was a snail's crawl. Starscream boasted about how he was the fasted Decepticon in the sky, but Soundwave was truly faster. He just didn't like bragging, so he never spoke up. He watched as Laserbeak flew away from him, allowing Soundwave to sit down.

He took out an small piece of energon, and he retracted his faceplate, revealing a mouth full of very sharp teeth. And that was the only things that resembled a face on Soundwave. The rest of his mouth area was just a bunch of half formed plating, wires, and cogs. He wasn't ashamed of his deformities, but he didn't want his enemies to fear him just because of his looks. He'll leave that to the Insecticons. He drank the tiny cube, feeling the cool liquid fuel him up. He sighed once he finished his drink. He rarely got to feel like a normal mech, but when he got the chance, he took full advantage of it.

He threw the empty cube to the ground, watching it hit an Autobot on the ground. The Autobot rubbed his forehead, and looked up. There wasn't anything there. The Autobot bent down, picking the empty cube up from the ground. He inspected it, but decided it wasn't worth his time, and he threw it away.

Soundwave jumped off of the building he was on, landing perfectly on his feet. He made a small crater from his impact, cracking the metal of the ground. He looked at his insignia, and he quickly place a rub-sign over it. He looked back and forth, and, once he decided it was safe, he transformed, speeding away.

* * *

Jazz looked down at the bot in front of him. The mech was a little shorter than him, but had an uncanny resemblance to him. Jazz walked in a circle around the mech, and said, "I don't know. You don't have enough spunk."

The mech looked at Jazz, and repeated, "'Spunk'?"

Jazz nodded, and replied, "That's right, 'spunk'. Your paint job is too plain, not enough colors."

The mech rolled his optics, and retorted, "Oh, yeah, and you're the most colorful 'bot in the galaxy?"

"No," admitted Jazz, "But I still have one thing you don't have."

The mech straightened up to his full height, still not tall enough to look Jazz straight in the eye, and hissed, "And what's that?"

"Style."

"Jazz! Jackpot! Will you shut up already!"

Jazz and Jackpot looked in the direction of the noise, revealing Alpha Trion working on the same thing he was when Orion woke up. Jackpot rolled his optics, again, and yelled back, "Why don't you go work in your dorm? I mean, you should let the young, well styled 'bots to have people greet at the door." At that remark, Jazz and Jackpot high-fived without even looking at each other.

Alpha Trion growled, but was stopped when Orion walked in. He looked at the arguing mechs, and sighed. "Vector Sigma, I need a vacation." He place his head in his hand, and shook it. He looked back up, and saw Alpha Trion chasing Jackpot with a wrench. Orion lightly chuckled, and walked over to Jazz. He asked, "Why does Alpha Trion look like he wants to kill the both of you this early in the morning? Usually it takes until noon."

Jazz craned his head to look up at Orion. He chuckled, and said, "Me and Jackpot were fightin' over who had the best paint job. I mean, we both know I had the best paintjob, but still. He made a valiant, yet vain, argument." He looked back at Alpha Trion raising a wrench over his head to smack Jackpot. "He said all of the femme's love black. They love red, white, and blue even more, though." He point to his stripe on his chest, and put on a grin.

Orion shook his head. He walked over to Alpha Trion, who was striking Jackpot again and again. He placed a calming hand on his shoulder, and said, "That's enough, Alpha Trion." The old mech whipped his head around, but his features immediately calmed when he saw Orion. He then looked back at Jackpot, who, in spite of getting beaten upon by a wrench, was giggling. Alpha Trion hit him on the head one last time, silencing the mech, although he still had a big grin on his face. "Thank you," stated Orion.

"I'm really starting to hate those two," said Alpha Trion. "They haven't shut up since Jackpot got here. It's really annoying." He walked over to his work station, out of sight of the two mechs arguing about who had the best paintjob, although now Jackpot was rubbing his sore head. Orion followed, curious as to what Alpha Trion has been working on these past few days. He looked over Alpha Trion's shoulder, who was hard at work designing… something. Alpha Trion looked over his shoulder at Orion, and asked, "Do you mind?"

"I'm just curious on what you're working on. You've been at it for a couple solar cycles now," replied Orion.

"Actually," stated Alpha Trion, "I've been working on it ever since you went into stasis lock. I'm almost finished now, but I feel as though it's going to take—Wheeljack!" Alpha Trion's assistant was carrying a huge cannon, longer than he was tall, on a tripod into his dorm. "What are you doing with that?"

"Nothing," was the only reply he got. Wheeljack quickly ran into his dorm, and slammed the door shut behind him. He then opened it again, and shouted, "If you hear a big boom sound, don't be alarmed. It's just me." He shut the door again, and the whirring of a drill was heard. Even Jackpot and Jazz had stopped arguing at each other to look at Wheeljack's dorm.

Orion turned back to Alpha Trion, and said, "Anyway, what were you going to say?"

Alpha Trion looked from the dorm, back to Orion. He said, "Yes, I was going to say it will take a long time to finish it. At least another couple of stellar cycles." He sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. "Sometimes I feel like I should just use the Matrix on this damn thing."

"Wouldn't that be an irresponsible use of the Matrix of Leadership of your part?" Orion crossed his arms and stared at Alpha Trion.

Alpha Trion pointed an accusing finger at Orion, and stated, "You know, it's like you're staring into my spark." He turned back on his machine, but was interrupted by a very large bang. They both whipped their heads towards Wheeljack's room, who stumbled out of his storm, charred and smoking. Alpha Trion smacked his forehead with his hand, and said, "What happened, Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack coughed, smoke pumping out of the cuts on his faceplate, and said, "Well, I can honestly tell you that the cannon does not work." He clapped his hands together, as if nothing happened whatsoever, and shouted, "Well, that was fun! I'll be digging through this pile of junk if you need me." He dived in, rummaging through all of the garbage to find what he was looking for.

Orion said, "You should really find a shorter lease for him. I'm afraid he'll kill us all one day with those Primus damn machines of his." He looked back at Alpha Trion, and said, "I'm staring into your spark because I want to know what it is your making. And I'm not leaving without you telling me."

Alpha Trion rolled his eyes, and gave in. "Fine! You want to know what I'm making? Here, take a look." He moved out of the way to show what looked like the makings of a gun. However, it wasn't yet complete, and probably wouldn't work. Alpha Trion placed his hands on his hips, and said, "It's supposed to be a new weapon for you."

Orion raised a brow in confusion. He looked at Alpha Trion, the gun, and back to Alpha Trion. "Why do I need a new gun? Isn't my old gun perfectly fine?"

"It would, if I could find it." He went back to fixing up the gun, and continued, "I couldn't find it when I salavedged your body when you were damn near destroyed by Megatron." He looked back to Orion, who really wasn't all that crushed about losing his gun. He asked, "You're not mad that you lost your gun?"

Orion shrugged, and asked, "Why should I be? It's only a gun. I can get a replacement. In fact, I am getting a replacement." He pointed to the gun on the table. "See?"

One of Alpha Trion's optics was larger than the other. In his time, a soldiers gun was everything to him. But Orion must've been a different mech. Based on his memory banks, he didn't even want to be a cop. He was originally an archive worker, working in the Iacon Hall of Records. Alpha Trion was in charge for a while there, but he left long before Orion even came online. Alpha Trion just turned on his heel, and walked away, leaving a confused Orion.

* * *

A metal bird flew above the streets of Tarn. It flew by all of the buildings, weaving through them with expert precision. It flew inches above a passerby's head, earning a couple of shouts. The bird, however, had other things to do. A van was driving faster than all of the other vehicles, leaving burn marks in the roads. It pulled into an alleyway, and transformed into its full robot form. Its chest showed the insignia of the Decepticons, and, based on the air around him, it wore it proudly. It looked up, and, monotonously, said, "Laserbeak; transform."

The bird, Laserbeak, came out of nowhere, and transformed into a disk, placing itself in Soundwave's open chest. The giant blue mech looked back and forth before slapping on a rubsign, a device made by the conmech, Swindle, to conceal a mech's allegiance, yet still be able to wear their insignia with pride. Soundwave pressed his finger against his audio receptor, and said, "Misson; accomplished. Laserbeak; returned."

"Excellent, Soundwave!" The voice on the other side wasn't Megatron, but instead his scheming second-in-command, Starscream. He boasted, "'Lord' Megatron is busy right now, so he asked me to keep him updated. So, what has my favorite drone returned with?"

Soundwave frowned under his mouthplate and visor. He calmly said, "Assessment; incorrect. Soundwave; alive. Spark; functional." He looked back and forth, making sure he was alone again. "Orion Pax's location; found. Location; Iacon."

"Well, duh, you uncharismatic bore! We know which city, we just don't know the exact location. Now, tell me his exact location before I have Shockwave mess you up even more than he already has," said Starscream. Soundwave honestly hated the Air Commander. Megatron found him annoying, but he could stand to stand in the same room as him. Soundwave, on the other hand, couldn't stand the sight of him. What made it worse was his voice. The fact that Soundwave's hearing was far more advance than any Cybertronian, with the exception of the Autobot's communications officer, Blaster, made it all the more annoying.

Soundwave inhaled deeply, trying to control his anger, not wanting to betray any emotions. He opened his optics, and replied, "Exact location; unknown. Vicinity; probable."

Starscream snarled, and said, "Whatever. Just send me and my seekers the location, and we'll blow the whole thing to Moonbase 1."

"Order cannot be carried out."

"What!"

Soundwave winced. He hated it when Starscream overreacted at every little thing. He was even worse than Megatron. At least their leader, and Soundwave put strong emphasize on "their," was a somewhat competent military strategist. Starscream never thought things through, always acting on the moment. Soundwave and Shockwave could never understand the Air Commander's insistence on getting things done immediately. So, Soundwave just ignored him whenever he got the chance.

Soundwave tried his best to speak his next sentence as clearly and complete as possible. "I cannot because, if I do, the Autobots communications officer will intercept it and form a counter attack on us. So, I am going to fly back to Kaon to bring Megatron the information I have acquired personally. I advise you to…" He trailed off on his last sentence because his voice was getting strained. Ever since his vocal processor was crushed by Shockwave, he was only able to make a few, very minor, repairs. That was a reason why he only spoke two words a sentence. There were others.

"What was that, Soundwave," laughed Starscream. "I couldn't hear that last bit. You advise me to do what, exactly?"

Soundwave terminated the link. Transforming into his jet mode, he blasted off into the skies, amazing some of the civilians.

* * *

Starscream was laughing in his chair, twirling around. He loved to remind Soundwave of his crushed vocalizer every chance he got. He soon found himself unable to intake, and had to force himself to stop laughing. Thundercracker, a blue and black version of him, stared at him, asking, "What's so funny?"

Starscream turned to his comrade, or his "minion," as Starscream liked to call him, and said, "You should've heard Soundwave. He actually tried to speak more than two complete sentences!" He busted out laughing, and was soon joined by Skywarp, a black and purple version of him. Thundercracker, however, remained impassive. He didn't care about Soundwave's problems, or Starscream's amusement. He turned back to his computer, and began to get back to his computer. Stascream slapped Skywarp on his back, and shouted, "I should get him to do that more often! Hehe. Anyway, get back to work."

Skywarp nodded, and turned back to his communications array. He turned back to Starscream, and asked, "What am I supposed to do, again?" Starscream groaned, spinning back to his screen.

* * *

Iacon Central.

The home of the Senate. One of the most corrupt sub-factions in all of Cybertron. They are a sub-faction, because they don't consider themselves Autobot or Decepticon. They are simply the Senate. They are just about to finish a meeting with their leader, Nominus Prime. One Senate member, Straxus, pointed at Nominus, and shouted, "You are insane, Nominus! When we named you Prime, we expected you to fix what that psycho, Zeta, started. Not bring back one of the most dangerous ideas of his!"

Nominus Prime, a mech with a blue chest and arms, as well as yellow lower arms. His blue helmet has three points on the tops, with some red detailing. He looked over the assembled group with hands clasped together, his optics closed deep in thought. Another Senate member, Flame, slammed his hands down on his desk, and shouted at Straxus. "How dare you question our glorious leader, Straxus! He must've thought long and hard about this decision, and it is not you place to second guess him!"

Nominus took a deep breath before saying, "It is in Straxus's right to question my decision, Flame." The Autobot scientist sat back down, with Staxus snickering quietly to himself. "However, I don't like it when people question me." He slowly stood up, and destroyed Straxus's head with his hand cannon. The corpse sunk back into it's chair, with all of the other Senators quivering in fear. "Now," said calmly by Nominus, sinking back into his chair, "let me continue explaining my plan.

"Zeta Prime's vampiric weapons, while not being completed, is a very good idea. Let's face it. We are loosing energon as we speak. It is only logical that we use these weapons against the Decepticons. That way, this rebellion will be quelled, and we will have all of the energon we could possibly need." He stood up, and walked out from behind his desk. He was taller than Megatron, and he was far bulkier. He had two arm cannons on each arm, with shoulder mounted cannons. His legs also had guns, just to finish off the amount of cannons of his body. Concealed by a panel on his back, he had two handheld guns, ready for deployment. He step in front of his desk, and looked around. All of the Senators started to cower. He said, "Does anybody have any complaints about my plans?"

All of the mechs in the room shook their heads frantically. Nominus Prime smiled a warm, yet evil, smile. He turned on his heel, and walked to his main room. He stopped at the door, looked over his shoulder, and said, "I expect those weapons to be in production in the next mega cycle." He continued on his way, slamming the door. All of the Senators looked over to Staxus's corpse, and ordered several guards to carry them out.

Meanwhile, in Nominus's private room, the leader of the Autobots walked over to his desk. He was unsurprised to see it was filled, however. He placed his hands behind his back, and greeted the mech. The mech pulled out a cy-gar, took a few puffs, and said, "I see you've managed to axe off Straxus. I was wondering when you were going to do that."

"What did I say about not making an appointment?" asked Nominus.

The mech looked up with his cold, red optics. To most mechs those would pierce right through their spark. That included Nominus. The Autobot leader narrowed his eyes, and sat down opposite the mech. Not many bots could claim that they were bigger than Nominus either, in both width and height, but the mech behind the desk beat Nominus in that regard. Another reason that Nominus feared the mech. "You and I both know I don't give a scrap about appointments, my 'comrade.'" He stood up, having to hunch over to accommodate his girth. Nominus craned his head up to look at the mech, and he almost cowered. Almost.

Nominus stood up as well, still looking up at the mech chomping on his cy-gar. The mech suddenly laughed out loud, startling Nominus. "Please quiet down," said Nominus. He looked behind him, then looked back up at the mech. "The others might hear you."

The mech stopped, and said, "Of course. I wouldn't want your alliance to be discovered. After all, secret is the key."

Nominus rolled his optics, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"To tell you that everthing is going as scheduled. Megatron is locating the supposed 'next Prime' as we speak."

Nominus clapped his hands together, and said, "Excellent! Now, how do you plan on sneaking out of here?"

The mech simply said, "Until our next meeting, Nominus." He then pressed a button on his chest, and he teleported out of the room. Nominus rubbed his temples, walking back to his desk.

* * *

A/N: Alright, thus ends our chapterly tradition of giving you a little taste of the mysterious mech. And it is not Nominus, as I have confirmed. As for the others you guys have mentioned, we'll just have to see.

Anyway, on to the rant I mention in the FIRST Authors Note. Don't know why I capitalized that, but whatever. Now, I give a fair warning about this, as I might offend a LOT of authors. But, I must ask a question.

What's with all of the slash on this site?

For those fortunate few that don't know what slash is, it's gay porn. That's it. It's also _very_ disgusting. So, if there are any slash authors out there, why do you do it? What goes through your head when you sit down, and write slash? What goes through my head when I write these, it's a Transformers story. Or a really fucked up story with my Deadpool story. It's a story I think can fit into the continuity. I still have NO idea why slash is a thing.

Slash, in my opinion, is a disgusting piece of... thing. I know that might not be popular among these parts (like me being atheist in my home town), but I still don't get it. Every time I look up a Jazz story, or a Blaster story, or , hell, even a Waspinator story, I see them paired up with someone that makes no goddamn sense. Jazz/Prowl, Blaster/Soundwave, Waspinator/Terrorsaur, every pairing just sickens me to my core. Look, I know you can write whatever the hell you want on this site, that's what this site is for, but I still don't understand why slash has become the fanfiction stereotype. I think I know why, actually. It's because, no matter where you turn, it's on every single page on this fandom. Why that is, I have no idea. I don't understand it. I don't get it. I want to say this.

If there are any slash authors reading this; FUCK YOU!

You are the reason everybody thinks of gay porn. You are the reason, every time I look up this site, I'm worried about what I might read.

Now before you say, in the most annoying voice possible, "_Don't you have a slash story in your favorites list?"_

No. I don't. The Final Request isn't slash. Slash, in my mind, is anything that has to do with porn, or any other romance that doesn't make sense. While the whole Sub-Zero/Smoke pairing that is used in that story is stupid, that author pulled it off very well. And the fact that it really is a tear jerker. It's a well made story, and I actually believed that romance. That is a reason you will _never_ see me do a romantic story. I can't do romance. I also hate, with an undying passion, love at first sight romances. They are just shallow, and one of the _many_ reasons I don't like Romeo and Juliet. It's just stupid.

But seriously guys and girls, knock it off with all of the slash, gay romances, and all that other junk. It just doesn't make any sense.

So, I think I've offended enough authors in this A/N. So I leave you to freely defile my opinions in the review section. And please leave a review. Not a comment. Actually point out all of my flaws in the story and all of the positives. I want to hear all feedback. So, just leave a _review._ Not a comment.

Spino, out.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightbeat sat in his dorm, pondering the events yesterday. First, they find the body of a former Senator, Backtrack, who was very outspoken against Nominus Prime's rule. Second, he encountered a Decepticon with his partner...

A deep intake later, and Nightbeat continued on in his thoughts. Him and his partner, Siren, enounctered a Decepticon. That same Decepticon then shot and killed Siren in cold blood. Nightbeat clenched his fist, denting the metal of his palms. He shook his hands, letting the tension of the weight off. He intaked deeper than last time, trying to get the dark thoughts that crept in his mind.

_It was your fault._

No, it wasn't.

_Don't deny it, young one. If it wasn't for your lust to find the answers, Siren might be sitting right next to you, joking._

NIghtbeat slammed his fist against the wall, creating a large dent. Nightbeat looked at the wall, shaking his head. The voice in his head spoke to him again.

_The only way to avenge Siren's death is to kill the murderer. Do you agree?_

No, killing is wrong. It goes against the Autobot code.

_You think Nominus Prime has never killed anybody. He's probably killing someone as we speak. In fact, he just killed Straxus not too long ago. Do you really think your _disgusting _Autobot code applies to every bot? Think logically, now._

Nightbeat abruptly sat up, and made his way to the door. He was greeted by Jazz, who was just about to knock on the door. Jazz looked inside, and asked, "What's with all the noise coming from this room? I hear some freaky stuff."

"It's nothing," quickly replied Nightbeat. He pushed Jazz out of the way, leaving the sabetoure confused. Jazz quickly followed him, lightly rapping his knuckles on Nightbeat's shoulder. Finally, the detective asked, "What?"

Jazz crossed his arms across his chest, and answered, "You've been acting a little out of whack lately. What's the matter?"

Nightbeat rolled his optics, continuing on his way. Jazz had to quicken his pace to keep up with Nightbeat. He asked again, "Why aren't you answering my questions? You've been moody ever since you got here."

Nightbeat stopped suddenly, and looked into Jazz's optics. He said, "I just lost a partner who I've been with for about two hundred stellar cycles. Now, if that happened to you, would you be so up beat and cheery?" Jazz tapped his foot, arms crossed, in an impatient manner. Nightbeat stared at Jazz, saying, "What? Is my pain intolerable to you?"

Now it was Jazz's turn to roll his optics. He looked at Nightbeat, and said, "What do you think happened to me when Orion disappeared?"

Nightbeat's optics widened, and he said, "You and Orion were...?"

"Yes, I was his partner for most of our lives. You know how long that is?" Nightbeat shook his head. "That's two-million stellar cycles. Now, don't get me wrong, when Orion was reported dead, I was devastated. But I managed to move on with my life. I still felt the pain of losing a partner every once in a while, but it wasn't too bad after the first couple hundred stellar cycles. Even now that he's back, I still feel a little pain every time I remeber when my best friend wasn't around. It's bad that your partner died, I get it. It's even worse when it's in front of your eyes. But the pain will lessen. It won't go away completely, but it'll be easier. I promise."

Nightbeat hung his head in shame. He looked back up at Jazz, seeing the bright blue visor look back at him. The detective pushed Jazz to the side, making his way to the end of the hallway. Jazz, on the other hand, turned the opposite direction to look for Orion.

* * *

Megatron sat on his throne. His chamber was large, even for a mech like Nominus. He had his hands placed together, deep in thought. His "master" was requesting him over his comm. link, but he choose to ignore it. He had found a way to overthrow his master, and become the rightful ruler of the Decepticons. However, he needed more than just himself. He needed an army, and a communications officer. He mentally crossed the last one of his list, since he had Soundwave. He picked up a data-pad off of the arm of his chair, observing it more thoroughly than a data-con. He swiped to the left, obtaining new information.

A slight smile crossed his features. His conquest of the Decepticons would begin. But first, he need the newest Prime. The real Prime. He pushed a button on his arm, and said, "Is Project Devastation complete, Shockwave?"

A calm, cold, calculating voice spoke back. "Almost, my lord. Sadly, we need another 'Con willing to partake in this treatment. It seems five isn't enough to go through with this."

"Does he need to be willing to do it?"

"No," replied Shockwave, "but it would be logical, since I need him unharmed."

Megatron sighed, thinking it over. He rubbed his chin, thinking about it. He pressed the button again, saying, "I know what you can do. Remake those five, make the form slightly smaller, and get me… the Constructicons."

"As you wish, my lord." The transmission was terminated, leaving Megatron in the silence of his own chambers. The smile grew wider, but disappeared when Megatron went back into his deep thoughts.

* * *

'Nominus Prime, sir!"

The Prime looked up from his data-pad, looking the large mech in the eyes. The mech was mostly blue and white, with hints of red here-and-there. He had two horns protruding out of his head, and large shoulder-pads, making him appear larger than he really was. Although Nominus was still taller, the mech could take on Megatron and possibly hold his own. Possibly. Nominus asked, "What is it, captain?"

The mech frowned, and corrected, "Actually, I am the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord."

Nominus waved him off. "Whatever. What do you have to report, Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus pulled out a weapon from sub-space, and handed it over to Nominus. The Prime looked down at the weapon, up to Magnus, and back at the weapon again. He shook his head, and asked, "What's the point?"

"That weapon is not a part of our data-base." Ultra Magnus's already frowning face grew grimmer. "It's also a violation of the Tryrest Accord. Unfourtunatley, I have no idea who used this weapon, or for what. My only guess is the con-artist, Swindle. He's always dealing with illegal weapons, sir."

Nominus rubbed his forehead. He said, more sternly this time, "What is the point?"

Magnus pointed to the weapon, and replied, "That is not of this world. I don't know where it is from, but it's definitely not one of ours." Magnus stood back at attention while the Prime rubbed his temples. Magnus asked, "May I be dismissed, sir?"

Nominus waved him off. Magnus saluted, turned on his heal, and walked out of Nominus's office. Nominus turned a video-chat on, and said, "I thought I told you to be more careful."

The mech looked at Nominus with those blood-red eyes. His eyes, the only thing visible to him, showed an expression of boredom. He drank a shot of energon, swishing it in his mouth, and said, "What did I do this time?" Nominus held up the weapon, with the mech's eyes widening in excitement. "Oh, you found my gun! Where was it?"

Nominus rolled his eyes, and said, "My Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord found it. He thinks Swindle was trying to sell it, but he apparently dropped it. I plan to keep that train of thought inside his head, but that still doesn't excuse the fact that _you_-" He pointed at the mech accusingly. "-were careless again! Our plans will fall apart if you get caught!"

The mech snarled, showing pearl white teeth that glowed in the dark. "You better watch your mouth, Nominus. Remember, _I_ am in charge, _I_ give the orders, and _I_ expect _you_ to follow them." The mech took another shot of energon, and said, "Besides, I sent Scorponok to find this 'Orion Pax' character, so I'm certain we won't have to worry any longer."

"You expect that traitorous simpleton to find him? He betrayed you before, and yet you still have him under your command! I bet Megatron wouldn't be that stupid."

The mech let out a low chuckle. His voice said, "You underestimate me, Nominus. Scorponok won't live past his usefulness. I plan to tie up a lot of loose ends. Including him." He then shouted, "Never compare me to Megatron! The weakling is barely useful, and he only needs to be alive just long enough to do his job. I plan to kill him in the next few stellar-cycles, depending on our success rate."

The mech pulled out a sword, and he laughed. "Although, he's always so serious. I think I'm going to put a smile on his face." He place the sword by his audio receptors. "Ear-" He made a smile with his sword. "-to-ear." He pulled out a knife, and he said, "I plan to see you soon enough." He threw the knife at the screen, terminating the video. Nominus clench his fist, pondering on the ways to kill the mech.

* * *

Ultra Magnus walked up to his lieutenant, Prowl. Prowl came from Praxus, a city destroyed by the Decepticons bombings. Prowl was a black and white mech, door wings, and the hood of his alt-mode making up his chest. Prowl was currently bringing their latest prisoner, a mech named Barricade, when Magnus walked up to him. "Prowl."

Prowl looked back at Magnus, setting Barricade in a chair. He asked, "Yes, sir?"

"I want any and all information that you have on Nominus. I feel he's hiding something."

Prowl crossed his arms, and said "Are you sure, Magnus? I don't think it's nessacarily legal to find information on our Supreme Commander."

Magnus sighed. He rubbed his chin. He knew Prowl was a stickler for for the rules, even more than him. But Nominus has been acting unusual lately, and he planed to get to the bottom of it. He looked back to Prowl, and said, "Look if you don't, find someone who will. And that'san _order_."

Prowl nodded, and said, "I think I have an idea. It's an old opperative we had, back before Nominus was sworn in as our Prime. He was an expert in retrieving information, and he's just the bot you're looking for."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Who is it?"

* * *

"Jazz! There's someone here to see you!"

Jazz looked up from his energon cube, hearing his name. He groaned, not wanting to get up, but he did anyway. He walked over to Orion, who had called out his name. Orion looked at Jazz, and said, "It's some bot from the Academy. He wanted to talk to you."

Jazz walked over to the bot, who was about half a head taller than him, and said, "Ya'll looking to talk to me?"

The mech had flames on his chest, almost as if proclaiming, "I'm the best!" He had a golden spoiler attached to his back, and had a primarily burgandy color. His forearms and hips were orange, and he had a silver face. The mech turned around, and said, "You must be Jazz. I'm Rodimus Minor, but you can call me Hot Rod. Everyone does."

Jazz eyed Hot Rod up and down, sizing the mech up. He didn't seem that old, and yet he had the rank of Minor. Jazz crossed his arms, and asked, "Why are you here? It's not like I have any connections to the Academy. Those died long ago."

Hot Rod laughed, and proclaimed, "It's not the Academy that wants you, it's the Elite Guard."

Jazz rolled his optics. He turned on his heals, walking back to his room. Hot Rod grew a puzzled look on his face, and he followed the sabetour. Jazz hated the Elite Guard, it's what cost him his job. He didn't have a problem with an elite task force, but it had to be made out of elites. This "Elite Guard" was all just a bunch of lies. It let anybody who got good grades in school in, not giving them formal training in battle, and parades them around as heroes. Granted, Jazz was once a cop, but he earned his badge. Everyone had to, and that was why he loved it. It gave him a sense of accomplishment, especially when Master Yoketron gave him the most prestigious rank in cyber-ninja training. Samurai. If Yokertron is still alive, Jazz wished only the best for him.

But he resented the Elite Guard. They also demolished Yoketron's dojo, making the samurai homeless. Jazz lost track of his old master after that day, but he didn't stop looking. But that only gave him another reason to ask, "What does the Elite Guard want with me?"

Hot Rod ran to catch up to Jazz, shouting, "Don't you want to know what they want?"

"No," Jazz calmly replied.

"Prowl wants you to-."

Jazz whirled around, almost crashing into Hot Rod. Jazz stared down the young mech, and asked, "Prowl?"

Hot Rod quickly nodded.

Jazz threw his arms out, with a big smile, and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me ol' Tight-Aft wanted to see me. Yo, Orion!"

"Orion?" asked Rodimus.

Orion walked out of his room, asking, "What is it, Jazz?"

Rodimus's jaw dropped, with Jazz shouting, "Tight-Aft wants to see us!"

"Prowl? I just talked to him-Oh, yeah. Never mind. Well, it would be good to get out for a little bit." Orion streched his back, hearing the pop o fhis spinal struts. "It's getting a little cramped. All right, let's go."

"Actually," spoke up Hot Rod, "he justs want to talk to him." He pointed at Jazz. "He didn't say anything about you, Captian Pax."

Orion looked at Hot Rod with interest. He could tell the young mech was awed. He must've been a legend, moreso than when he was alive. Orion pleastently laughed, saying, "It's okay, my friend. Prowl won't mind. Prowl and I know each other."

"Well, yeah, but-."

A voice interupted them. "Who said anything about leaving?"

The three of them turned around, and saw Alpha Trion standing there in the center of the room. The old mech walked up to Orion, and said, "You can't leave yet, your repairs aren't finished yet."

Orion looked at Alpha Trion, and said, "I understand, but I haven't gone outside since I picked up Nightbeat a few solar cycles ago. So, I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry." Transforming into alt-mode, essentially just a fist on wheels, he drove out of the building.

Jazz looked at Hot Rod, and, motioning for the younger mech to go, said, "Lead the way." Hot Rod rolled his optics, and then transformed into a red cybertronian sports car, driving to catch up to. Jazz transformed, but not before saluting Alpha Trion, and drove off.

Wheeljack and Jackpot came around the corner, arguing over who the fastest Autobot was. Wheeljack said, "It's obviously Cheetor. I mean, he could wipe the floor with Blurr."

"No way," interjected Jackpot. "Blurr is totally faster. He won the Cybertron Grand Prix in a megacycle. How can you top that?"

"How about actually beating Blurr."

"They've never raced!"

"But he could still beat him. Oh, hey Alpha Trion, why so glum, chum?" Alpha Trion ignored Wheeljack, instead choosing to walk away. Wheeljack looked over to Jackpot, who wore just as a confused face as Wheeljack was. They both shrugged, continuing their arguing.

* * *

The mech in the shadows removed his boxed helmet, revealing the circuitry the made up his processor. Setting the helmet aside, he picked up his sword, placing it in his scabbard. He heard a knock at the door. He said, "Enter."

Starscream entered, followed by his two seekers, Skywarp and Thundercracker. He bowed, and said, "My lord."

"I trust you have information on Megatron for me." The mech grabbed his face-plates, ripping them off gruesomely, spilling energon everywhere. A drop landed on his hand, which he washed off with some water. He set the face-plates aside, energon staining the shelf.

Starscream winced in disgust, but continued on. "Of course. Project Devastation is near completion. He's creating two gestalts as we speak. Fortunately, they shouldn't be done for a few solar-cycles, just enough time to put forth our-I mean, your plan." Starscream stood up, placing his hands on his hips.

The mech grabbed another helmet, this time he grabbed a samurai-like helmet. He slid it over his head, hiding the revealed circuitry. He grabbed a cloth, wiping the remaining energon from his face. He threw the cloth in a sink. He transformed his guns so that they were hiding in his body. He picked up a smaller knife, letting what little light that was shining through the door reflecting off of it. "Soon, this world will know the might-" he slowly turned around, revealing a skeletal face. His teeth were crooked, and his optics were dark red. His face resembled a human skull, with energon oozing out of several holes.

"-of Bludgeon."

* * *

A/N: There you go, it's Bludgeon. But I beg of you, don't say who it is in the reviews. I want this to be surprising to everyone. It's short, but I should get a chance to do a short one every once in a while. Hope you enjoyed it. Later!

Also, Hot Rod is basically the portable version of War for Cybertron Hot Shot. Just look it up on the wiki. Go on. I'll wait for you.

Spino, out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Excellent, Soundwave."

Praise from Megatron. That doesn't happen very often. Soundwave stood before Megatron, replaying Laserbeak's footage the minicon found. It showed Orion Pax walking into a building on a random Iacon street. Soundwave hadn't spoken since walking in, and he was going to keep it like that. All around the room, Shockwave's spy drones crawled along the walls. The one-eyed scientist didn't trust anybody, much less the second most untrustworthy Decepticon in the ranks. Megatron stood up, walking over to Soundwave.

He place his hand on Soundwave's shoulder, and told him, "I want you to gather up the seekers. Starscream included. I want him on the surface by the next solar cycle." He turned around to walked back to his throne, but stopped mid-stride. He turned back, and said, "And make sure Shockwave does a complete sweep of Trypticon station. Understand?"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Soundwave turned around, and walked out of the room. He transformed into his van mode, and drove down the hallway, almost knocking over a couple of Vehicons. The spy-master finally stopped after several turns, transforming before a room. He knocked on it, not waiting to come in any longer. The mech inside, Thundercracker, sat on his berth, looking down at the floor.

Soundwave simply said, "Lord Megatron has requested you and the seekers…" He paused for a moment. "…to go to the coordinates I have sent you to bomb it."

Thundercracker looked up, and said, with an electric buzz to his voice, "Want me to get 'Scream?"

Soundwave simply nodded. Thundercracker pushed Soundwave aside, walking out of his room. Soundwave put Megatron on his comm. link, and said, "It is done, Lord Megatron."

"Good. Now, find Shockwave. Now!"

Soundwave rolled his optics under his visor, walking off towards Shockwave's laboratory.

* * *

"Wheeljack!"

The engineer walked into the main living area of their warehouse, hearing Alpha Trion calling him. "Yeah, boss?"

Alpha Trion sighed, and said, "How many times must I tell you to not call me that?"

"Want me to call you 'my queen' instead?" Wheeljack added sarcastically.

Alpha Trion made a "not bad" face, and said, "Good point. Anyway, I want you and Jackpot to go on a supply run. We're getting low on energon." The ancient mech turned back to Orion's new gun, and said, "I feel like I'm almost finished."

"Want me to help?" asked Wheeljack, innocently. Alpha Trion just stared at him. Wheeljack sighed, and said, "I'll try not to make it explode."

"I'm not going to take that chance. Besides, I wouldn't even need you're help. Actually, find Nightbeat. Haven't seen him in a while," said Alpha Trion. Wheeljack turned on his heel, and strode out of the room. Alpha Trion turned back to his work, suddenly remembering something, added, "And grab some Cybertonimum! We're low on that, too!"

"I make no promises!" Alpha Trion could also hear him calling Jackpot's name.

* * *

Starscream and his seekers, composed of Thundercracker, Skywarp, Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Sunstorm, and Acid Storm, flew over Iacon at super-sonic speeds. Starscream mumbled to himself, "I shouldn't be degraded to this work. This is for drones. Oh, well. At least I'll get to kill some Autobot scum. Seekers! Follow me!"

The made a sharp turn, going towards the warehouse.

On the ground, Wheeljack and Jackpot looked up. Jackpot asked, "What do'ya think thier doin'?"

Wheeljack simply shrugged, tugging a cart full of energon, feeding a chip to any empty wandering they saw.

In the air, Starscream spyed the warehouse. "Perfect." An transformed in the air, hovering there in robot mode. He looked back at his seeker squadrion, and shouted, "Transform, and follow me!" They all changed into their robot forms, landing on their feet gracefully. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Sunstorm lead the group. When they got to the door, Skywarp raised his cannon, but was stopped by Starscream. "Where are your manners, Skywarp?" asked Starscream. "We should knock."

Starscream lightly rapped his knuckle against the door. A cycle pasted, with the seekers looking around, trying to amuse themselves. Finally, after what seemed like forever, an ancient mech opened the door. He asked, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"We're here to talk to you about the glories that will come with believing in Primus." Starscream put on the nicest grin possible, but it wasn't enough for this old mech.

He hissed, "Starscream."

Sunstorm, a gold and white coloration of Starscream, lashed out at the mech with his electrical powers. The lightning danced around the mech's body, shorting out his systems. Starscream looked over at Sunstorm, and said, "Now that wasn't very polite." Starscream grabbed the mech by the neck, and hoisted him up. Now at eye-level with Starscream, the seeker said, "Alpha Trion. The only Cybertronian of the original Thirteen. Also known as the Archivist. Former Archivist, I might add."

Acid Storm and Thrust rushed into the warehouse, beginning to trash the place. What most saw as junk, Starscream saw as a fairly organized place. There were certain thing that to certain places, and Starscream's carefully precise calculating mind gawked at it. The leader of the seekers followed Acid Strom and Thrust, dragging Alpha Trion along the way. After all of the seekers had entered the building, and Ramjet politely closing the door, Starscream punched Alpha Trion in the chest. The ancient mech reeled from the blow, falling to his knees. He looked up, seeing Starscream and Sunstorm standing over him.

Starscream turned to the golden seeker, and ordered, "I want you to go through and look for any Autobot left in this goddamn place. If you find Pax, bring him to me. Understand?" Sunstorm nodded, preferring his actions to speak louder than his words, and went off. Starscream turned back to Alpha Trion, now flanked by Thundercracker and Skywarp, and said, "I never would've imagined the great Alpha Trion to help a simple data clerk. So cough it up, Alpha Trion. Where is Pax?"

Alpha Trion, still shaking from the blow he recieved from Starscream, innocently said, "Pax? Never heard of him. Are you sure you're not here for the great customer service?"

Starsream snarled. He raised his fist, making it transform into a dagger, and was just about to send it into Alpha Trion's chest. He was stopped, however, by Thundercracker. The leader of the seekers turned his head in Thundercrackers direction, asking, "What is the meaning of this?"

The blue and black seeker said, "We don't need to kill him. Not yet anyway. We may still be able to get some useful information out of him." Sarscream snarled at Thundercracker, but relented, transforming his dagger back into his hand. Thundercracker then released his hold on Starscream's hand, silently thanking Primus for not being responsible for the final remaining Thirteen's death.

Alpha Trion slowly got up, unfolding his own sword. "No, no, Thundercracker," stated Alpha Trion, suprising everyone here. "If he wants a fight, he'll get one." He thrust his sword towards Starscream, stabbing the seeker in the shoudler. Starscream let out a pained scream, clutching the sword. "Just because I'm old, doesn't mean I don't have some fight left in me!" He then kicked Starsceam off his sword, while back handing Ramjet away. He twirled his sword around, shouting, "Bring it on, you turbo-revining young _punks_!"

Acid Storm fired, as his name suggested, acid from his blasters. Alpha Trion gracefully avoided the acid, instead it hit Dirge. Alpha Trion round house kicked the blue cone-head away, whipping out a gun and firing on Acid Storm. The bright green seeker fell to the ground, offline, but not dead. Alpha Trion turned to Thrust, who simply held his hands over his head, and got down on the floor. Alpha Trion sighed in relief, but was blasted with thousands of volts of electricity. He fell to his knees, hacking up some energon. He turned his head, seeing Sunstorm surrounded by golden electricity.

Suntorm took slow, deliberate steps towards the aging mech. He clapped his hands together, making lighting bounce from his hands to the walls. Alpha Trion valiantly leveled his sword to Sunstorm, who just kept walking towards the aging mech. Alpha Trion said, "You shall not kill me today, Decepticon. You are not strong enough."

Sunstorm just kept on walking forward, charging his hands. Alpha Trion lunged, trying to stab the golden seeker. Sunstorm evaded easily, punching Alpha Trion in the face, giving him a supercharged jolt. Alpha Trion staggered back with a cry of pain. He wiped some energon from his mouth, and ran forward again. Sunstorm crouched down low, and, when Alpha Trion got close enough, twirled around so that he was behind the aging mech. He elbowed the back of Alpha Trion's head, sending another electrical shock.

Alpha Trion, however, would not go down so easily.

He spun around quickly, punching Sunstorm in the face, before pinning his arm to the ground. The only hint that Sunstorm was in pain was the expression on his face. Other than that, he didn't flinch. He grabbed Alpha Trion's arm, sending energy into his circuits, and pulled him closer so that he could head-butt him. Alpha Trion rubbed his forehead, pulling back with the sword still lodged in Sunstorm's arm. The golden seeker pulled it out slowly, energon leaking from the wound. He threw it aside, letting it skid to a halt by the wall, and lunged at Alpha Trion.

The Archivist looked up in time to avoid the tackle, elbowing Sunstorm in the back. By now, Thrust had gotten enough courage to get off the ground and attack. The red cone-head attacked Alpha Trion with Sunstorm, punching the aging mech in the gut. Alpha Trion let out a pained yell before kicking Thrust's legs out from under him. Alpha Trion thrust his fist through Thrust's spark chamber, killing him. Sunstorm got to his feet, now joined by Dirge and Skywarp. Thundercracker stood back, having no claims to join the fight.

Starscream got to his feet, still clutching his wounded shoulder, and shouted, "What are you waiting for? Attack!"

The three of them lunged at Alpha Trion at the same time, knocking him to the floor. He kicked Acid Storm off, and then backhanded Dirge. He reached for his sword, still across the room, but was stopped by Sunstorm. The golden seeker grabbed Alpha Trion's legs, pulling him closer. The Archivist slammed his fist into Sunstorm's face, crushing an optic. Sunstorm still didn't stop. Instead he grabbed Alpha Trion's arm, crushing it in his hand. He ripped the rest of it off, leaving Alpha Trion an arm short.

Alpha Trion reached for his shoulder, but Sunstorm grabbed his head, sending electric shocks into his processor. The screams that met Starscream's audio receptors pleased him. The leader of the seekers walked over to where the torture was taking place, stopping Sunstorm. He reached for the sword that was just out of Alpha Trion's reach, examining it closely. He looked over to Sunstorm, and tossed the sword over to him.

With that, Starscream bent closer to Alpha Trion, staring him in the optics, and said, "I want you to give Orion Pax a message. Tell him that Megatron says, 'Hi.' Let's move, boys. And Sunstorm-" The golden seeker looked at Starscream. "-make it quick, but make it painful." Sunstorm nodded, going back to frying Alpha Trion's processor. After about a cycle, and Alpha Trion going silent, he raised the sword, aiming it towards Alpha Trion's spark chamber. Thundercracker, not wanting to witness the death of the final member of the Thirteen, walked out of the building.

Sunstorm finally stabbed Alpha Trion through his spark chamber. Alpha Trion screamed once more, a loud scream, one of pain and failure. Starsccream grinned, pleased by the shouts. Sunstorm, however, felt nothing. His expression didn't betray his emotions. Alpha Trion finally stopped screaming, much to the disatifaction of Starscream, so Sunstorm just let the body stay pinned to the wall. Ramjet and Dirge picked up Thrust's body, unceremoniously throwing it into the junk. Starscream grabbed some of the spilt energon, and, with his usual dark sense of humor, wrote on the wall over Alpha Trion's body, "Megatron was here". They walked out, after searching the rest of the building, and flew into the skies, like a couple of vast, predatory birds.

* * *

Wheeljack, after collecting everything what Alpha Trion asked for, rolled up to the warehouse. He and Jackpot, after transforming to robot form, looked up, seeing the Seekers fly away. Jackpot said, "Whatever they were doing, their done now."

"No kidding," added Wheeljack. "Hey, Jackpot, you think Alpha Trion will be happy to see us with all of this stuff?"

"Maybe all of the supplies we got, but I doubt he'd be happy to see your ugly mug," Jackpot joked, sarcastically. He knocked on the door once, and it opened up. Jackpot looked back to Wheeljack, and asked, "Does he ever leave it unlocked and open?" Wheeljack shook his head, readying a blaster. Jackpot took out a blaster from subspace as well, slowly opening the door as well. After he opened the door compeletly, and turned on the lights, Wheeljack's jaw dropped. Or would have, if he had a mouth.

The entire place was destroyed. Junk was scattered everywhere, and a Cybertronian body was lying on the ground. The saw several points of explosions, stab marks everywhere. Electrical burst were clearly evident, with claw marks everywhere. Then, they saw something they never wanted to see. Alpha Trion, pinned to a wall with his sword in his chest, sat on the ground, dead. Wheeljack fell to the ground, reading the message on the wall. He hissed, "Megatron."

Jackpot walked over to Alpha Trion, pulling the sword out. He caught the body from falling, cradling it carefully. He looked at Wheeljack, with hope in his optics, and said, "He's still alive."

Wheeljack came rushing over to the side of his creator, holding his hand. He looked at Alpha Trion's face, trying to choke out the words to say. Instead it was Alpha Trion who broke the silence. He looked at Wheeljack, and said, "I have failed. They took it."

"What did they take?" asked Wheeljack.

Just as he asked that question, Starscream transformed in midair, letting the seekers fly past him. He held up an object, an orange sphere with two handles, and a glowing blue center, observing it with a sinister smile on his face.

Alpha Trion replied, "He stole the Matrix of Leadership."

* * *

Orion Pax, Jazz, and Hot Rod rolled up to the Elite Guard headquarters. Jazz transformed, stretching himself, and said, "Man, it feels good to change form again. Right, O.P.?" Orion simply nodded, following Hot Rod up the ramp. The building was mostly whit, a giant red light on the left side of it, and the ramp they were on was on the right side. It had two long roadways at the bottom, leading into the lower levels for low level personnel.

Hot Rod punched in a couple of buttons, allowing them access inside. The door quickly closed behind them. Hot Rod spun around, his hands out, and said, "Welcome to the Metroplex! The greatest in Autobot engineering. Now, just let me lead you to Ultra Magnus's office, and I'll be out of you way." As Hot Rod was talking, Orion couldn't help but feel strange. This entire place was giving him the chills, like something out of a dream. It felt like something in here wanted out, but he didn't know what.

Orion asked, "How did they build this, Hot Rod? Last I checked, we were experiencing an energy crisis."

Hot Rod looked back, replying, "We didn't build it, we sorta found it. It was buried beneath Iacon for, what our head of the science department, Perceptor, guesses, millions of stellar cycles, before even Prima's reign as Prime. It's got our teams baffled. But, we made a few minor adjustments, even though not all of it's been searched. Like the center. We haven't been able to get in there because it won't let us. Every time we try to get in there, we just get lost. It's like this building is creating new rooms and hallways all the time." He turned to face them, walking backwards. "But that's not what we're here for. Come on. Follow me."

Orion looked at Jazz with a puzzling glance, who replied, "I know, O.P., I know. Something about this place just doesn't feel right."

"There is more to this place than meets the eye," added Orion.

Jazz shrugged, and said, "Yeah. Something like that." They continued on for a couple cycles, Hot Rod giving interesting, if not completely useless, information about his place and how it was found. Jazz looked around, saying, "Hello," to several strangers.

Finally, they got to a door labeled, "The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord." Jazz laughed, and mumbled to Orion, "Long enough title?" Orion shrugged.

The door opened, revealing a bot who was larger than Orion, the tallest bot of the three who came here. He looked at the three, and finally spoke. "Officer Rodimus. I see you've brought our guest-" he stopped when he spotted Orion. "-and his friend. Good work. You're dismissed."

Hot Rod saluted, and said, "Sir!" He then walked away, meeting up with a couple mechs and struck up a conversation.

Ultra Magnus looked back at Orion and Jazz, and said, "I thought I told him to bring back one. Well, I know who you are, former Officer Jazz." Jazz crossed his arms. "But I don't know you." He looked at Orion. "You look familiar though. Do we know each other?"

"We should," replied Orion. "I served with you for several stellar cycles. My name is Orion Pax. I am now a data clerk."

Ultra Magnus narrowed his optics. "Orion Pax. You disappear for several thousand stellar cycles, almost immediately after Zeta Prime's death, you just show up out of nowhere, and now you just expect us to welcome you back with open arms?"

Orion looked at Jazz, who simply shrugged. He then looked back at Ultra Magnus, and replied, "No. I said no such thing. I just wanted to see Prowl again."

"Oh." Ultra Magnus looked at Jazz. "You come with me. But you have to stay here." He pointed at Orion.

Jazz spoke up, and said, "Gonna have to stop ya there, Magnus. If you want to speak with me, you're going to have to bring him." He looked at Orion with a smile on his face. "He's my... uh, adviser."

Ultra Magnus looked at Jazz, then at Orion, back to Jazz. "Very well. Follow me. We have much to discuss."

All of a sudden, Orion's comm. link came to life.

He heard a voice shout, "Orion! We need you!"

Ultra Magnus and Jazz looked at Orion with great interest. "Wheeljack?" asked Orion. "What is it? I'm in the middle of something."

"Alpha Trion is critically injured."

Orion's optics widened. Jazz asked, "O.P.? What the deal?"

"Stay here and discuss your business with Ultra Magnus," said Orion. "That's an order."

He transformed in alt-mode, and gunned it out of there, leaving a puzzled Ultra Magnus and Jazz.

* * *

When Orion arrived at the warehouse, he was greeted with a sight he never wanted to see. It was practically destroyed, different levels caving in, doors blown off their hinges. He saw one of Starscream's seekers lying on the ground, a stab wound evident on his chest. Orion barely gave it a glance, instead proceeding to where his comrades sat. He crouched next to Jackpot and Wheeljack, seeing his savior lying on the floor, optics closed.

Orion looked over to Wheeljack, and asked, "Is he still functioning?"

Wheeljack looked up at Orion, all hope lost in his optics, and replied, "For now. I made some basic repairs, but I fear the sword, Alpha Trion's sword, pierced the spark chamber. The wound is fatal."

Orion shook his head, whispering, "No. What happened? Who did this?" He looked at the message, inscribed in energon above Alpha Trion's head, and hissed, "Megatron."

"Don't let vengeance... act as your motivator... Orion Pax."

Orion, Wheeljack, and Jackpot looked down at the dying mech. Wheeljack said, the lie clearly evident in his voice, "You're going to make it, Alpha Trion. We'll make sure of it."

Alpha Trion shook his head, and replied, "You lie through your teeth, young one. I don't have long. Maybe a few kliks, if that." He grabbed his chest in pain, gritting his teeth. He looked back up, and said, "I wish to speak with you alone, Orion Pax. It is... important that you know this. All of the Autobot's lives depend on it."

Orion looked at Wheeljack, who nodded, got up, and left with Jackpot in tow. The larger bot looked down at Alpha Trion again, and asked, "What is it?"

Alpha Trion said, "Nominus Prime is not the true Prime. He ne-never was. He always had the intent to become a-a dictator like he is now. But it was not always like this... There have been two Primes who haven't-haven't gone corrupt, and only died because it was in war, or some.. some other unknown aliment. The first was Prima Prime. The first Prime. He was the finest example of a Cybertronian, and the only bearer of the Matrix to date. He fought for freedom, and all sentient beings. He also bore the Star Saber, the oldest weapon... to date, lost to the stars."

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Orion, trying to choke out the words.

"I'm getting to-to that. The other Prime was recent. H-he fought for the freedom of all... sentient beings as well, but against a-a far bigger threat. H-he is still alive. His name... his name is Op-Optimus Prime."

Orion shook his head, confused. He asked, "Who is Optimus Prime? I've never heard of him in the archives."

Alpha Trion chuckled, but that turned into a coughing fit. He looked back up to Orion, and said, "You are an ignorant fool. B-but that is to be under-understandable. Optimus Prime is the new Prime. And I am staring right at him."

Orion's eyes grew in realization. He shook his head, and said, "You mean, I am..." He left the question open, allowing Alpha Trion to nod.

"You are Optimus Prime. Our saviour." Alpha Trion's optics dimmed. He said, "Now go. Save our race from the corruption that has befallen it. You must lead us. Remember these words, Optimus. Never, and I do mean _never_, lose sight of what you fight for. Understand, my young apprentice?"

Orion Pax, now known as Optimus Prime, nodded, at a loss for words. Alpha Trion smiled, and his head sank back. He took a final intake, and said, "Until... all... are... one." Those were his final words. Alpha Trion's spark died out, and his optics dimmed. The door opened, and Wheeljack walked in. Optimus looked back, and shook his head. Wheeljack sank to his knees, with Jackpot patting him on the shoulder to comfort him.

Jackpot looked at Optimus, and asked, "What are we going to do now?"

Optimus grabbed Alpha Trion's sword, slowly getting to his feet. He looked back, determination written all over his face, and said, "We're going after Megatron."

* * *

Bludgeon sat on his throne, sipping energon. Starscream walked in, knelled before his master, and said, "Alpha Trion is dead. And as an extra bonus, I found something that we could only dream of." He held up the Matrix of Leadership, the blue glow illuminating his features.

Bludeon's already permanent smile grew. His plans were coming together.

* * *

A/N: Finally, Orion Pax is Optimus Prime. I bet you all wondered when that was going to happen, weren't you? Also Alpha Trio is dead. Didn't see that coming did you? Oh, you did. Fuck. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. In case your the one person wondering, yes, Sunstorm is going to be an important part of this story, as well as Thundercracker. See you next time.

On a side note, this is the first chapter in my fanfic career that I proofread a chapter. Hope I didn't miss anything.

Spion, out.


End file.
